1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ham
Overview Ham (AKA- Chang, No. 65, Chimp No. 65 and Chop Chop Chang) the Chimpanzee who lived from July 1956 to January 19, 1983, also known as Ham the Chimp and Ham the Astrochimp was a early participant in the space race. Early life He was born during July 1956 in the Cameroon. He was then captured by animal trappers and sent to Rare bird Farm in Miami. Naming He was officially known as "No. 65" before his flight, but renamed "Ham" upon his successful return to earth. His name came from the acronym for '''H'olloman 'A'erospace 'M'edical Center'', located at Holloman Air Force Base in New Mexico. Among his handlers he was also known as "Chop Chop Chang". Pre-flight education As part of his pre-flight training program he was taught to push a lever within 5 seconds of seeing a flashing blue light. His failure to do so resulted in an application led to chastisement mild electric shock to the soles of his feet. A correct response was rewarded with a banana pellet. NASA career He was the astronaut on the Mercury-Redstone 2 (MR-2) mission. He was 3 years 8 months old at launch. He had entered outer space for only 16 minutes, 39 seconds. The now semi-detached beryllium heat-shield had bounced against the capsule bottom on impact, punching two holes in the titanium pressure bulkhead and the landing bag had worn badly, leading to the partial submerging of spacecraft before recovery by the USS Donner. He was unharmed by and was never meant to be harmed by entering in his pressure suit. Later life and retirement Shortly after he had successfully completed his mission, Ham was transferred to the National Zoo in Washington, D.C. for the next 17 years and was moved in 1981 to a zoo in North Carolina to live with a colony of other fellow chimps. Death He died peacefully on January 19, 1983, at the age 26. Ham was then buried under his own monument at the New Mexico Museum of Space History in Alamogordo, New Mexico. Colonel John Stapp gave the official eulogy at the memorial service and said how much Ham's scientific contribution to manned space flight had been. Sadly, no chimps got to get to hear of his achievements. Stats *Birth name- N\A. *Nickname(s)- Ham, amongst others. *Born on- 1956. *Born in- Cameroon. *Died in- A zoo in North Carolina to live with a colony of other fellow chimps. *Died on- January 19, 1983. *Nationality- Cameroonian American. *Service/branch- NASA. *Years of service- 1. *Rank- Non. *Battles/wars- Non. *Spouse(s) and kids- Non. *Relations- His tribe in Cameroon. Various American Chimps and humans. *Other work- Zoo animal. *Alma mater- NASA. *Religion- N\A. *Ape in space stats- **A participant in- Mercury-Redstone 2 (MR-2) mission. **Total EVAs- 0. **Total EVA- 0. **Missions- 1, Mercury-Redstone 2 (MR-2) mission, **Time in space- 16 minutes, 39 seconds. Also see #Manned space travel #Harambe Lives (TL) Link *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ham_(chimpanzee) *This New Ocean: A History of Project Mercury - NASA SP-4201 *NASA NSSDC Master Catalog *Mercury spacecraft #5 display page on A Field Guide to American Spacecraft website. Category:USA Category:Manned space travel Category:Cameroon Category:United States of America Category:Nature Category:Biographies Category:Biogrpahies Category:America Category:United States Category:Space Race Category:Chimpanzees